Ice
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: The night is calm, the time to sleep..... No, the night haunts you, hiding the evils of your mind, the evils that will cripple your very way of life. Rated M for blood and gore. Sexual sences in later chapters


**Ice**

**Hello, I wish all of you to become fans of mine in the future. This is my first book of a hopefully nine part series. Each book with be anywhere from 20-25 chapters long and have one main Naruto couple to revolve around. I warn you now these books will have graphic violence and gore, with mature underlying themes. Read at your own discretion.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Now... LET THE VIOLENCE ENSUE!!!**

Night brings evil and terror that rip into the unstable psyche called the human mind. The darkness plays on our fears, amplifying our worries to the point where the slightest sound sends us spiraling down into chronic horror spells. Our hearts clench, our breath become choked off so we can scarcely breathe, and our minds throw us head first into panic. What you see in your mind is often more terrifying than what is acually causing your sweat to turn into blood and your screams to echo. Human fears are usually unfounded... that is until you hear the bone-chilling laugh of the killer right outside your door., reminding you of why you fear the dark.

A dark angel looked down on the land, watching sleep overtake the inhabitants, his glacial wings flapping silently in the wind. White fangs glistening in hunger, folding over his lips in a deranged smile. His onyx gaze pierced through the ebony night, surveying the town for his next meals. _I don't think I can pick just one tonight..... everyone is going to have to do. _His fanged smile grew, as he swooped down onto this soon to be barren town.

This brings to mind the question that has been plaguing all of mankind since the beginning of time itself: Why must the innocents die?

Then again who says human kind is innocent, killing for the pure thrill, for sport. We protest that we only kill to survive, and yet are quick to destroy anything that threatens us for the same reason. It's wrong to kill humans, wrong to fed off of there flesh and blood, to survive. We kill innocent animals to eat, we kill our own kind to obtain what they have whether they are innocent or not, but we are appalled when something kills us, branding them monsters and beasts. What hypocrites we are.

Icy wings were swift, making not a sound until he was upon them. An inhuman shriek erupted fron his throat, frightening the residents awake. People stumbled outside to behold his terror, eyes widened in awe at the sight before them. Torches were lit, their fire blazing and emitting light to see what had cause the commotion.

A beast of beauty hovered above, a face carved by the gods themselves. Jet blacks strands framing his pale and handsome face, covering his black, souless eyes. Eyes that make you freeze in fright, and no matter how much you willed yourself to look away, you could not. They beheld his fangs, the saliva falling off them in crystaline rivlets, almost touching his strong chin. They saw his nails, hard as diamonds, sharpen into claws and were sure his feet were the same. But what struck them with awe and terror were the wings erupting from his back.

Skeletal in appearance, they noticed the monsterous points and jagged lines that were sharper than any katana. They sparkled like jewels, the ice encasing them picking up the various hues and colors of the fire. Glacial appendages that truly captured the essence of beauty and the supernatural. Power radiated off them, wnough to make mere mortals such as theselves fall to their kness.

Fear tore through them, and this demonic angel reveled in it, relishing the scent of their unease. He released another scream, and let the carnage begin.

He laughed at their attempts to run from him, thinking their pathetic human legs were a match for his wings. Fangs barred, the beast ripped into their fragile bodies. Intestines fell from the severed folds, yellow bile leaking all over the ground. Spines were ripped from their backs, deaths becoming instant, as torsos cleanly split became top heavy and flopped to the floor like jello.

Crimson life seeped over his claws, tempting him to run his tongue over his knuckles in esctasy. Their blood tasted good, making him want more. He flew and caught a woman in his grasp, carrying her to the tips of the heavens.

Blue eyes locked onto onyx, pleading with him to let her go. Tears cascaded over her tanned cheeks, and blonde hair whipped in the wind behind her. Muffled cries turned into screams demanding to be let go. He only smiled, and gave her a kiss... prying her mouth open with his own. Their tongues battled in her mouth, as he touched every corner before cruelly biting down and pulling it out.

He chewed on the pink muscle, blood sprying across his lips as he swallowed. His fae glazed over with hunger and bloodlust as he allowed himsef to lick the blood off her cheeks and chin. She was crying harder, her tears falling like rain on his tongue, unable to form words. He drew back to look at her, haterd displayed on his fine features, uttering his first words that night.

"You, my dear.... are _annoying._" With that he plunged a clawed had into her chest...ripping out her eratically beating heart. Veins and arteries clung fast to the organ, refusing to let go of the their life source. it didn't make any difference, however, as he crushed it it his palm. It burst under the pressure, making her eyes glas over and her breathing cease. He pulled the heart from her corpse, severing the veins, letting her body drop to the ground.

Gasps and screeches came for the villagers, as the young girls body collided with the hard earth, spraying her brains and blood onto the children gathered around the square. Frozen in their spots, they took no notice of the beast coming down again..... until a man's head was ripped from his neck.

They tried to fight back, waving their torches at him, and even going so far as to throw them all his form. They only succeeded on setting their own homes ablaze. Men shouted for the women and children to get back, that they would hold him, the great ice demon off. They grabbed pitchforks and knives, anything to defend themselves... but it was all for not.

Thoroughly amused, he tore one of the citizens weapons from their grasp and stabbed it through their stomach. brown eyes rolled in the back of his heads, and blood squirting all over him, the demon watched the body quake with the tremors of the dead as the scarlet elixir poured from the man's mouth. Running the sword up and out, her split the man in half. The two sides opened up, reveiling the pink insides. The two halves of his head had an expression of sheer terror, as the pink brains feel out, splettering all over the concrete.

Another villager tried running up behind him, but in a quick flash, his wing inpailed her body, ripping her face off, leaving her to bleed out on the dirt road. You clearly see the eye sockets, and muscles, the grotesque moldings of the arteries still attched to her skull. Still another tried to avenge her fallen comrades, but met the same fate, thrown head first into the raging fire.

_What stupid creatures these mortals be._ Thoughts of contempt race through his head, as he gutted another human, on after the other. It was getting tiring to kill them and eat them this way. _Fuck this!_ He flew into the sky, disgusted when he saw the humans had thought they had driven him off and had started to cheer. How wrong they were?

The metmorphasis, so ghastly and pertrifying took place above them. Claws lengthed, shin turned a ghostly white, wings expandeding in size. Bones cracked and reset themselves, and once onyx eyes turned red as a blood-stained sky, taking up all the white in them. Fangs grew to unimaginable propotions, as the once stunning beast turned into a creature more sinister.

A minature pheonix, of the purest white, looked down upon the villagers, before reering back and releasing the coldest wind from its maw. Upon contact some villagers were frozen, the fire around them making them glisten. Others had sensed the impending doom and tried to escape. The beast, followed them, it's wings ripping down houses in its pursuit. Bricks crushed the heads of children and their mothers, who were hidden inside.

With the monster upon them, some residents reigned themselves to fate and stopped running. They flet themselves lift up, and sar down into the monster's stomach. Acid ate away at their skin, digesting them. Hair melted to their scalps and clothes were welded to their bodies. Their bone were being liquifying, until they were nothing more.

Deadly calm settled over the ravaged village, once know as Konohagakure, and only the crackling and the shattering of the frozen villagers. The beast returned to it's more human form, smilimg at all the damage he had done. He walked through the streets, picking up any remains and devouring them. A little boy's hand still clung to his most prized possession, but the rest of him had been obliterated.

The silence soothed him while he pried the ball from the small hand and put it over the fire, roasting it.

"I prefer it raw, but cooked meat is still good," he chuckled to himself. His mouth was positioned to take a bite, when he heard something. Dropping his dessert, he strained his ear to hear the noise. It sounded like sniffling. He growled, he had missed someone.

Walking down the alleyways, he focused in on the sound. He was coming closer and caught the scent of cherry blossoms in the air, making in obvious the owner of the sound was female. The sniffling grew louder as he drew near, and reached it's climax as he stood in front of a door.

Slashes were evident, and scorch marks ran up the sides. Ever so gently he pushed the door open, striding into a barren room. He saw her form curled up in a corner, head buried in the pink silk of her kimono. Her rosette curls touched the floor, making a halo around her, bobbing up and down with the rhytme of her head.

Footsteps made no sound to alert her to his presence, looming over her in a matter of seconds. He leaned down, breathing in her pure scent, before lifting up her head to look at the face of her destroyer.

Her peridot orbs widened in shock, then fear before she retreated further into the wall.

"G-G-Get away from me." He innocent voice made him smirk.

"Now is that anyway to treat someone you just met." His rich, deep tone made her blush despite herself. He was handsome, but that made him even more deadly.

"Get way from me. Y-You killed them all."

"I have my reasons."

"But why, why would you do such a thing. You wicked creatured." She screamed in his face, forgetting her fear for the moment. He regarded her for a second... she'd make an amusing pet. And he lived to torture humans, what better way to torture her that to make her spend the rest of her life with the very being her destroyed everything she loved. He was going to make the most of this delicious opportunity.

"Because... monster's have to eat too."

**There you have in the First chapter of Ice. Read and Reveiw. Constructive critism welcome. **

**Ic3-Ph30nIx :)**


End file.
